


will wonders ever cease?

by rubyknowbys



Series: a romantic atmosphere [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kid Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Slice of Life, They are married, they are very much in love, this is all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyknowbys/pseuds/rubyknowbys
Summary: [Dear Friend] 3:56pmi am so sorry about last night.it was a nightmare in every way.but i hope that together you and i will laugh at this somedayTwelve years after Aziraphale Fell and Antonia J. Crowley finally found their path towards the love they had for each other, many things changed. Lives were brought into the world, happiness reigned the Crowley-Fell household, and Antonia’s desire to laugh with her beloved about what happened to build their present quietly takes shape.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: a romantic atmosphere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100198
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	will wonders ever cease?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenharding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenharding/gifts).



> Duda, it's me, your Secret Santa and friend. I spent a lot of time thinking about what would you like to receive as a present and then, well, this came out. I hope you like it! 
> 
> (I want to thank Julia for being my beta again and challenging me to prove you wrong about kid fics hehe. I also want to thank Valéria, who always helps me with everything and it's always there to put up with the things my mind comes up with, and Mary, who is always encouraging.)

When Antonia saw Aziraphale for the first time, she nicknamed her Pretty Lady. At the time, it was fitting. Now, she was seated on the living room’s floor with her back against the sofa and enjoying the heavenly view of her wife leaning on the kitchen counter; Aziraphale was still with her apron, paying close attention to the book on her hand, and Antonia concluded that the “Angel” endearment was fitter. 

(The kitchen was like a sanctuary to Aziraphale, much like what the garden was to Antonia. When her wife said she wanted to bake some cookies, it meant that Aziraphale wanted some time to herself, whether to think about the week she was having or to finish a book she was reading without interruptions. 

It was like an unspoken arrangement between them.)

Antonia smiled to herself when Aziraphale’s expression changed, and she started looking at the book on her hands like the words were attacking her on a personal level, with an arched eyebrow, as if she was challenging the author to continue with their questionable choices. 

It was an irresistible look on her. Every time she looked at Antonia that way, she couldn’t help but kiss the expression right off her face. 

“Stop cheating!” Elliot, their youngest child, scolded their oldest daughter, and that dragged her out of her trance because she was supposed to be watching them play. Something like a judge—that’s what they called her anyway—to make sure no one is trying to cheat. 

Antonia turned to look at them. “Mama, tell Elliot you didn’t see me cheating,” Ellie demanded, and they crossed their arms in front of their chest at the same time, angrily. 

“Mama wouldn’t know,” Eve, who was Ellie’s twin, and had a mischievous smirk on her face, started saying. Antonia already sensed what was coming, “She was busy looking at Mum like this,” She mimicked, with a lot of exaggeration, the “in love” expression she learned watching cartoons. 

Her siblings broke out laughing, Antonia shook her head, trying to hide her own smile, and gave her daughter a look that said “ _Seriously, Eve?”_ , but that wasn’t effective at all, because Eve’s smile only grew to be more mischievous. 

(The twins were more like Aziraphale and Antonia than they expected. Ellie was a bookworm, much like her cream haired mom; Eve took Antonia’s spontaneity and multiplied by twenty. 

The latter was proven at a family gathering. 

Antonia’s mother, Ashtoreth, had lived in the same place for many years and she had a neighbour, Francis, (the kids called him Brother Francis, though no one knew where the “Brother” part had come from) he ended up being one of her closest friends. She always invited him to family gatherings. 

Everyone was convinced they were madly in love with each other. Still, the job to influence them to finally confess their undying love was Antonia’s, the daughter, and Tony’s, the ex-husband, and even though they never succeeded with years of attempts, they never gave up. 

_“You should leave your mum alone, my love,” Aziraphale said one day after Antonia had teased her mother over the phone when she mentioned Francis._

_Antonia laughed, “That’s funny, angel. Tell me another one.”_

On that specific day, Francis was late, and Ashtoreth was pacing across the kitchen, with Aziraphale trying to calm her down and reassure her that even though Francis was never late in his whole life, one day didn’t mean that something happened with him. Antonia and Tony were sitting together in the living room because they tried to help and ended up making things worse, so Aziraphale sent them away from the kitchen with a warning look. The kids were everywhere else playing, oblivious to the tension between the adults. 

Minutes later, the doorbell rang, and before any of them could get up to answer the door, Ashtoreth was already there. “Francis!” She smiled as if seeing the man was the best thing that happened to her that day. “It’s good to see you.” 

When they saw the relief in Ashtoreth’s face after Francis started explaining why he was late in the first place, Tony and Antonia shared a look of mischief, matching the smiles on their faces. 

Soon enough, and against Aziraphale’s protests, they had a plan, which had no chance to work out, and it didn’t. 

Antonia, feeling more frustrated than her father, decided to talk with Francis. “I have something very important to ask you,” She said, grabbing his hand so he could have no choice but to follow her, and went to somewhere no one could hear them. However, that also failed, because a little redhead called Eve was hearing their conversation very well. 

“What is it, dear?” 

“I know you love my mum,” Antonia went straight to the point, and his eyes widened, but Francis made no effort to deny what she had said, “And you never said a word about this to her, why haven’t you?” 

Francis smiled sadly. “You wouldn’t understand, my dear girl.” 

“No, I don’t think I would.” Antonia sighed, “What I understand is that you are wasting time by not saying anything.” 

Eve decided to stop whatever was happening, so she did the most logical thing a child could do at the moment: she started running towards her grandmother. “ _Grandmama!”_ She screamed, calling everyone’s attention. “Did you know that Brother Francis is _in love_ with you?” 

Aziraphale and Tony shared a terrified look, not knowing how to act, but Ashtoreth just lowered herself so she could be at the same level as Eve, and smiled. “I did, Eve, but how did you manage to gather such information, huh?” 

By the time Antonia and Francis were back, Eve was already halfway to exposing what her mother did.) 

“You only won because you cheated!” Elliot was angry, with a giant pout on his face. Ellie only shrugged, because he always said that. 

“Elliot, darling, Ellie wasn’t cheating,” Antonia found the expression he was carrying adorable, because he looked an awful lot like his mother, but she tried not to let it show. “I was actually paying attention this time, and if she was cheating, I would have said something.” She smiled at him, but his expression didn’t change. “You know,” She got closer to him, like she was about to tell him a secret, and half-whispered, “When your Mum and I play this game, she always wins, but I don’t get mad at her because the important part of this isn’t winning, but having a good time with your family.” 

“You always let Mum win?” Elliot asked because obviously, that was the part he had paid attention to. 

“I do.” 

She didn’t, Aziraphale was just more skilled on card games than she was. 

“Good,” He nodded as if he was expecting her to say exactly that, and Antonia chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Right,” She said, out loud this time, drawing the twins’ attention to her, “I would like to play now, so who wants to replace me as the judge?” 

Ellie promptly offered herself to be the new judge, and they started switching places. Antonia stopped to look at her wife again before they could do that, but this time she was caught in the act, for Aziraphale was already watching them. Her wife winked at her and Antonia blushed, blowing Aziraphale a kiss, who pretended to grab it and put it inside her apron. 

The kids watched them like this was the most embarrassing thing they had ever witnessed in their short lives. 

Aziraphale was the first one to catch on to their expressions. She pointed at them discreetly with a massive smirk on her face, so her wife could turn around and see it too. When she looked at them, the kids made no effort to hide the ‘ _Please stop doing that we just want to play’_ look they had, and Antonia laughed harder than she was supposed to. 

Ellie and Antonia finally switched places, and minutes later, the children looked at each other suspiciously, as if one of them wanted to announce something important, but was too sheepish to say anything, and the others were being supportive. 

Antonia just stayed silent and pretended she didn’t notice anything. 

Soon enough, Ellie spoke up. “Mama, if Mum likes to read books so much, and works at a bookshop, how come she never wrote one?” 

Antonia looked at her daughter and tilted her head to the side, thinking. That was a valid question, but a question she didn’t know how to answer. “Maybe she just doesn't enjoy writing as much as she enjoys reading, darling. But I don’t know the answer to that question, so you’ll have to ask her, right?” Ellie nodded, “Why do you ask?” 

Ellie looked down, “I wanted to ask her if she wanted to write a book with me.” 

“You want to become a writer? That’s very cool of you.” Antonia smiled, excited. “What do you want to write? A children’s book for your siblings and friends?” 

Ellie just nodded timidly, and Elliot answered the question for her, “She wants to write about aliens! And time travel.” 

“Like Doctor Who.” Eve complemented. 

“I would _love_ to read this, especially knowing it was you who wrote it, darling.” She said to Ellie, and the little girl looked up at her expectantly. 

“Really?” Ellie asked timidly, and Antonia nodded with a lot of enthusiasm, “Do you think Mum would like it? She has read so many good books…”

“Don’t forget you did too, Ellie.” Antonia pointed out, “I even think that if we counted, you would beat her on how many books each of you read.” 

(The idea of Ellie writing books didn’t come as a shock because, as a toddler, the activity she liked most was looking at a text full of images, making up stories for them, and telling it to Eve. 

Their mothers usually didn’t understand their babbling discourse, but it was always a cute image to be seen. 

When Ellie grew up and learned to read, she also started reading to her siblings. 

It started when Elliot had a fever. Aziraphale was seated on his bed, gently running her fingers through his hair so he could get some sleep, while Antonia and the girls were just standing on the door and watching. 

“Your brother is fine, my darlings.” Antonia lowered herself so she could be at the same level as them, and smiled. “I know that you are tired, so what do you think about going to your room, preparing yourselves to bed, and your Mum and I will read something to you before you sleep?”

They nodded excitedly, and Antonia kissed their foreheads before they could run to their rooms. She watched them, with a small smile on her face, and didn’t even think about reminding them that they shouldn’t be running in the first place. 

When the girls finally entered their bedroom, Antonia stood up and looked at her wife, who was still in the same position. Antonia walked up towards her, took a seat on the bed, hugging Aziraphale from behind, and planted a brief kiss on her shoulder. 

Aziraphale leaned on the hug. “We should check on Ellie and Eve.” She paused. “Elliot is going to wake up as good as new because I know that She’s willing to do it for us.”

Aziraphale looked pointedly at the ceiling as if she was ready to fight The Almighty, and Antonia shook her head, smirking. 

“That’s not angelical of you, angel.” She stood up and offered her hand so her wife could also stand up. While holding her hand, of course. 

“You think so?” Aziraphale’s smirk matched Antonia’s, and she gladly accepted the hand that was offered to her. 

They gave kisses on Elliot’s forehead before spending a couple of seconds watching him sleep to make sure he was really better, and then leaving. 

But, as they walked towards the girls’ room, they stopped and looked at each other, their proud expressions matching, as they heard Ellie speaking to her sister. 

“You know what, Eve?” She paused, and even though they weren’t seeing them, Aziraphale and Antonia knew she carried the expression of someone who's had a great idea. “We are big girls! I can read it to you.” 

Aziraphale and Antonia started walking towards the room again quietly, so they wouldn’t disturb Ellie and Eve’s moment. 

“Will you do the voices?” 

“I will!” 

They watched proudly as Ellie, even with some difficulty, started reading to her sister, and when she finished, they agreed when Eve said that Ellie did the voices better than Aziraphale and Antonia.) 

Their redhead mother couldn’t wrap her head around Ellie’s insecurities, then she started saying how brilliant, creative and talented she thought they all were, with a certain amount of passion and hand gestures. 

When she was finished, they didn’t look impressed, “You’re just saying those things because you’re our Mama.” Eve argued, and the others promptly agreed. 

Antonia shook her head, quite emphatically. “Of course not.” She smiled, “I’m just saying all these things because I am your biggest fan.” 

They half-closed their eyes almost at the same time to look suspicious. Antonia thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. “What about Mum?” Eve asked, taking, as always, the role of the speaker. 

“Well, your Mum and I talked about this, and we agreed that we share the role of your biggest fans, but I’m in a higher place than she is,” She winked at them. “Although, she doesn’t know about that detail.” 

“Are you sure about that, my love?” 

Antonia jumped a bit when she heard her wife’s voice coming from behind her. “Speaking of the angel…” She said, trying to disguise how startled the unexpected appearance made her. Aziraphale chuckled and lowered herself to plant a brief kiss on her head before laying on the floor with her head on Antonia’s lap. 

“What were you guys saying about me, huh?” She asked, trying to find a pleasant position to stay in and still have a full view of her children. 

Ellie was still shy about the whole thing, but Eve gave her a little nudge, and she started explaining the book she wanted to write, with a bit of help coming from her siblings, who began adding things she had told them before and didn’t mention to their Mum. 

While they were explaining, Aziraphale’s eyes shone, and her smile gave away how proud she was feeling. “I’m feeling very flattered that you want me to help you, and of course I will help, needless to say.” She looked up, with the expression of someone who was thinking of something significant. And she was. “If you’d like, we can go to the bookshop after classes to do some research!” 

Ellie nodded excitedly, “I would like that! Thank you, Mum.” 

“Of course, my dear.” 

Eve decided to chime in, “I would like to help too!” 

“Great!” Aziraphale said, still sporting the smile of someone who won the most valuable prize in the whole universe. And she had, “We can all go to the bookshop after classes. Would you also like to help, Elliot, dear?” 

Elliot nodded, “I want to!” He paused, “But only after Mama takes me to the plant shop.” He looked at Antonia with big puppy eyes, and she laughed, shaking her head. 

“Alright, I will take you to see your precious little plants,” Antonia asked herself for a moment if she wasn’t spoiling them too much, but she was happy he loved the plants as much as she did. 

“Thank you, Mama!” 

Elliot stood up to give her a thank you kiss, but his sisters matched his thoughts and stood up. It quickly became a messy group hug, with Aziraphale laying in the middle and laughing. 

(When Madame Tracy retired, the first thing she did was pass down the shop to Aziraphale, and the first thing Aziraphale did when the bookshop was hers, was making sure the plants would be gone. 

And that’s the story of how Antonia became the owner of the floriculture facing Medium’s Bookshop. 

It was Elliot’s favourite place. He loved being surrounded by the greenery and was always astonished by the beauty of the flowers they had there, besides having a great deal of knowledge about species, and everything else one could know about Botanics. 

One day, Antonia and Aziraphale sat together on their living room sofa, with their hands interlocked, watching the twins doing their homework. It was their moment of peace. Then, Elliot started a conversation with the house plants.

Aziraphale snorted at the scene, shaking her head. 

“What was that?” Antonia raised her head, lying on Aziraphale’s shoulder the moment before, to look at her with curiosity. 

Aziraphale smirked, “It’s wonderful how you managed to make two copies of you.” She said, pointing at their son. 

“Elliot looks exactly like you, angel.” 

“He doesn’t act like me, though.” She gestured at him, who was gesturing excitedly to an unamused Aloe Vera. “This is all you.” 

Elliot then started screaming at another potted plant, making a point to tell her just how much of a disappointment he thought it was, just because it had a spot. 

Antonia frowned, and looked at her wife, questioningly, but Aziraphale was already glaring at her with an arched eyebrow. She held up her arms, demonstrating that she had nothing to do with this, and Aziraphale knew it because Antonia had stopped screaming to plants right before the children were born. 

Aziraphale just rolled her eyes and got up, walking towards Elliot, “My dear boy, why are you terrorising this poor plant?” 

“Because it’s a disappointment,” Elliot answered simply and glared at the poor thing. 

Aziraphale lowered herself, sighing. “Elliot, this is not how you should treat living things.” She started, and Elliot looked down at his hands when he realised the tone of disappointment on her voice. “Look at all the plants your Mama has,” She held his chin up and pointed, “They are this beautiful because she loves them and because you need to treat them with love and respect so they can love and respect you back, do you understand?” 

Elliot nodded. 

“Now, where did you learn this was an acceptable behaviour?” 

Her son looked at his hands again, “I saw Grandmama doing it.” He whispered to her, and Aziraphale fought the smile trying to manifest on her face. Of course, her mother-in-law would have passed this habit to her descendants. 

“Elliot, your Grandmama’s plants don’t like to be treated that way. Let me ask you this, is this how _you_ want to be treated?” He shook his head, “See? It’s always better to take care of them with love, after all, _they can feel your energy._ ” She spoke the last part louder, so Antonia could hear their shared joke. 

“All right, Mum,” Elliot said, and Aziraphale smiled at him, planting a tender kiss on his forehead. 

Elliot ran to watch his sisters doing their homework, and Aziraphale got back to the sofa, where Antonia was laying and smirked at her, “Now I know where you learned screaming with plants.” 

“Well, are you surprised?” 

Aziraphale shook her head and lifted Antonia’s head from the sofa so she could take a seat on it before her wife rested it on her lap. “We’ll need to talk with her about this.” 

“She won't be happy.” 

“I know,” Aziraphale sighed. 

Antonia rose up, got closer to her wife and held her gorgeous face towards her, so she could kiss every inch of it. “Don’t you worry,” She kissed the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth, pulling out slowly and smiled, “If anything happens, I’ll be there to protect you from her wrath.” 

Aziraphale laughed as if this was the funniest thing Antonia had ever said to her, “My love,” She paused. There was that smirk again. “I don’t think I’m the one who will need protection.”)

They started playing again, and Aziraphale remained where she was, with her head resting on Antonia’s lap, but at that moment she was looking at her wife’s cards with a look of distaste. 

“Your game is awful today, my love.” Aziraphale made a face, and Antonia just nodded, also making a face. 

“Mum, don’t try to help Mama, please. It’s against the rules!” Ellie said, just when Aziraphale held her hand to point at one card and try to help her wife. 

“I bet that even if I help her, she won’t win this one.” Aziraphale smiled, “She’s not having any luck today.” 

Antonia giggled, remembering the bet Aziraphale made with Madame Tracy years ago. “And you have no luck with bets, angel.” 

Aziraphale laughed at their inside joke and nodded, “That’s true. Unfortunately.” 

At that point, their children were staring at them like they had gone mad. 

Aziraphale tried to explain, “Did you know that when I met your Mama, she made me lose a bet?” 

Their children all perk up, curious to hear the story. “Are you serious? Did you get mad? What happened?” Eve asked, retaking the role of their speaker. 

As she watched Aziraphale explaining excitedly the story of how they met and, as a consequence, the story of how they got together, Antonia remembered the message she sent to Angel, not knowing she was Aziraphale yet. 

**[Dear Friend] 3:56pm**

_i am so sorry about last night._

_it was a nightmare in every way._

_but i hope that together you and i will laugh at this someday_

It was nice, Antonia thought, to finally be _laughing at this_ while watching your wife tell the story (with quite a dramatic flair) to your children, and see that they’re enjoying the story as much as she did when remembering how they ended up like this. 

Actually, it was more than nice. It was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give me feedback! I love hearing your thoughts.


End file.
